Your voice
by now-you-know
Summary: In the darkness, your voice is the only thing that guides me... One-shot Kyouya/Haruhi fic


DISCLAIMER: I swear, I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Warning: May contain some OOC-ness.

I would appreciate reviews. :) If you don't like it, then, I am very sorry to disappoint you.

* * *

"Really, Haruhi, I'm full."

"What? No." "Just because you are rich, doesn't mean that you can waste any food."

_Sigh_. "It's my fifth bowl."

Ootori Kyouya, the third son, and the chosen heir of the mighty business tycoon Ootori Yoshio, scowled as his girlfriend threatened not to give his laptop back -which she sneakily hid- unless he finishes his food. Who would have thought that the current president of the Ootori Zaibatsu -known for his intimidating and soldier-like demands- was still fed like a seven-year-old child?

"Haruhi.", the businessman dangerously said. If words could kill, then that one word from him was probably enough to send a couple of people to heaven.

"Don't try to scare me Ootori. You do know that that won't work.", the brown-eyed woman rolled her eyes as she made her way from the opposite side of the six-sitter table -where she was previously sitting- to sit beside her boyfriend. She smoothly took the silver spoon from his right hand, and scooped some rice from the bowl.

He looked at her inquiringly.

"What are you doing?" He raised an elegant eyebrow as he questioned her. His face read: _"what stupidity is this?"_

"Before you accuse me of being stupid, may I suggest that you just open your mouth, or you'll never see your precious laptop again." She took her turn to threaten him as she pushed her glasses, which she was currently wearing, up, the exact same way he usually does. Kyouya smirked inwardly as he realized how he and Haruhi have become quite similar in a lot of ways over the last five years that they've been together. Not only that she can read minds now, but has also picked up his signature "intimidating" eyeglasses habit. He sometimes wondered if Haruhi was even aware of that.

"Are you intending for us to stay here all night?" she said, still holding a spoon of rice in front of him.

"I'm not a child, Haruhi." he flatly said, "Please don't treat me as one."

He was starting to get annoyed. If anyone would be in this position, other than him, that person would surely be suffocated within seconds by the controlling hands of Fujioka Haruhi. But, over the years that they've spent together, Kyouya perfectly knew that his girlfriend always has her reasons for doing things. Good reasons, he believed. He would talk back, he would argue, but in the end, he always finds himself following her lead. Honestly, at one point, he questioned whether he truly was the greatest manipulator of the host club and not the natural rookie.

"Look at yourself, Kyouya." she frowned, "Look at how thin you are. If you can't take care of your own being, please don't expect me to just sit back and watch you."

He knew that she was right. His body was _constantly_ losing weight over the last three weeks. From his healthy 159 lbs, he was now down to 130 lbs. Also, he was feeling a lot of head aches lately.

Well, what did he expect? He blamed it on his eighteen-hour-a-day work since last month. There was a unique opportunity that came his way, and he was not one to let it go by any chance. If he succeeded, that new project would so far be his greatest achievement as a businessman.

"Fine." He opened his mouth and let his girlfriend nurse him.

---

"As I was saying - "

***blaggg***

Gasps echoed inside the meeting room as the body of the bespectacled young head of the Ootori Zaibatsu collapsed on the carpeted floor. The members of the executive board immediately rose from their leather seats and rushed towards the still unconscious president. Panic etched in their faces.

This was not expected at all. It was a big day, not only for Ootori Kyouya himself, but for the whole company as well. It was the day before the actual contract signing of the project that they've been preparing for about two months now. So then, what happened to the shadow king?

---

"Haru."

"..."

"Haru."

"Mr. Ootori, can't you see that I am working?" she looked up from the thick bind of paper she was reading. The 27-year-old lawyer was waiting for a client when her raven-haired lover unexpectedly visited her one Friday morning.

She missed the mischievous smirk that graced his lips as she once again busied herself with reading.

"I didn't fail to recognize that you are working, Fujioka-san. However, I believe that we have an appointment today." he smoothly retorted, making the woman look at him amusedly.

"Osamu Kaito...", she muttered, "Why am I not surprised?", she sarcastically added.

Without any invitation, the man motioned and sat himself down the soft couch in front of the lawyer's desk. She eyed him closely.

The thought that "Osamu Kaito" being Ootori Kyouya, her boy friend, didn't really cross her mind. She knew how crafty the man was; yet, she couldn't believe at how good he really was in hiding his identity. She then remembered that years back, when they were still in high school, even Kyouya's own father had not immediately recognized that the mysterious investor, who bought the Ootori Company under an alias of **K.O.**, was none other than his youngest child.

"Shall we proceed to business, Osamu-san?"

He didn't miss the sarcasm, yet, his face remained expressionless.

It's been a week since their last conversation. A week since Kyouya collapsed in the middle of a meeting. This, so far, was the longest period of time that they didn't speak to each other because of a misunderstanding. Haruhi insisted that she needed a break, and let things cool a little bit. Kyouya agreed, since he also admitted that their heated argument, a week ago, was serious. She was so mad at him after she heard about what happened in the meeting room; she insisted that it was his fault, not taking care of himself. He was **already **feeling a bit dizzy the night before that incident. She told him to re-schedule the meeting, and rest for a day. Yet, being as stubborn as he was, Ootori Kyouya still chose his work over his own being.

"This is childish, Haruhi." he stated in a bored tone.

She glared at him in response. "Childish?" she repeated, "Do you know how worried I was?" she stood up, her hands flat on her working desk supporting her upper body. "Is money that important to you? Sacrificing your own health?"

"I told you, it was only fatigue." He remained calmly seated, projecting his usual air of indifference.

"I really don't understand why you are acting this way, Haruhi." he finished.

"Oh.. And here I am, thinking that you came here to apologize." Her eyes showed disappointment, although a part of her already knew that Ootori Kyouya never says sorry. Not to anyone. Not under any circumstance.

She started to walk towards where the door is, but not before saying "I don't expect you to understand my sentiments, Kyouya." She stopped on her tracks, not looking back to face him, "But please, do not act as if you don't know that there are people who care about you."

She continued walking a few steps, only to stop again. Or rather, be stopped. This time, she was locked in an embrace of a pair of strong arms. Her back was pushed against a perfectly carved chest.

Kyouya rested his head at the crook of her neck. He was hugging her from behind.

"Please forgive me.", he whispered in an almost inaudible way; yet, the sincerity was felt by the pissed lawyer. "I missed you, Haru."

With that, the lawyer sighed in submission. The truth was, she missed him, too. It was driving her crazy, not being able to see him for a week. Then again, she did her best to endure that self-torture, for she wanted him to realize that she didn't like it whenever he neglects himself.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"......"

"Kyouya...?"

"...nothing."

She took his hand unto hers and rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for about a few minutes, without saying anything. Each silently savoring the peaceful moment.

"Haru..."

"Hmm?", she asked, eyes closed.

"Do you love me?"

She chuckled. "Do I have to answer that?", she lazily replied.

"Do you love me?"

"Well, shouldn't you know by now, that I - ", she paused, upon seeing a voice recorder in his hand. "What are you doing?" She straightened up and looks at him questioningly.

"..nothing.", he said in his usual demeanor, "so, do you?"

"That's a silly question." "But, of course, yes, I love you."

"Why do you love me?"

This time, she giggled. "I actually haven't thought of the reason why." "I'm not even sure if I know the reason. We both know that you are no prince charming, romantically chasing Cinderella.", she bluntly said. Kyouya didn't know if he should regret asking her. That's Haruhi for you, downright honest, speaks her mind every time. "You're not as sweet as Tamaki-senpai. Not as thoughtful as Kaoru-kun. Not as vocal as Hikaru-kun. Not as protective as Mori-senpai. And not as carefree as Hani-senpai."

Ootori Kyouya wondered if she was done with her string of insults. Her words hit him real hard. Truth really hurts, after all.

Silence.

"I guess, I love you because you are not like them.", she said slowly, "I mean, them each having a unique exaggerated attribute. You are perfect the way you are, just about the right amount of everything."

He smirked at her very Haruhi-ish answer. He turned off the recorder, and slightly shifted to face her. "Thank you."

"Why do you love me, Kyouya?", she asked.

Instead of answering her question, he gently cupped her chin and briefly kissed her soft lips.

Silence covered the living room of her humble apartment, as they remained seated side-by-side on the couch. She didn't fail to notice the unfamiliar look that he was giving her for quite a while now. It was as if his onyx eyes were hiding something. Not that he was acting weird or anything -in fact, he was perfectly himself that night- It's just that her instinct was telling her otherwise.

"Kyo, I'll just go to the bathroom for a minute." She stood up after he gave her a small nod.

She wasn't sure what the hell happened after she returned to the living room. It didn't really surprise her that he wasn't on the sofa anymore. Probably working with his beloved laptop again, she thought.

When she had failed to see even his shadow inside the house, she took her cell phone from the table and speed dialed his number, only to hear the operator say "The number you've dialled is out of service"...

Sigh.

* * *

It was exactly five months since the night he left her. The dreadful night that killed half of her being. He had left her, with nothing but a piece of trashy letter saying that she would not see him nor hear from him anymore.

He had left her, just like that.

She was mad at him, yes; however, she cannot help but worry about him at the same time. The lawyer even tried to ask Shido Fuyumi about the youngest Ootori's whereabouts, but she got no clear answer. The worst part was, Fuyumi herself was telling Haruhi to just move on and forget about Kyouya. As if it was easy to do that, Haruhi thought.

One day, as she strolled at the private park - on where she and Kyouya used to go - she saw something, or rather, someone that shocked her in surprise.

Right there, sitting on the bench near the lake, was the very man who captured her heart, and the man who broke it as well. After five months of no communication whatsoever, she once again saw Ootori Kyouya.

She froze in her spot, not exactly knowing what to do. Would she shout at him? Would she show him how mad she was? Would she hug him, and tell him how much she missed him? Would she beg him to be with her again? She froze in her spot, staring at his back.

As if her feet have minds of their own, Haruhi felt how her body brought her to where the shadow king was. She immediately stiffened when the man acknowledged her presence. Good thing he kept his eyes on the lake.

She was about to speak when, "Naoko-san...", he said.

_'Naoko? Who is she?'_ she felt a throbbing pain in her chest _'His new girlfriend? His fiancée?'_

"Kindly hand me my voice recorder. I accidentally dropped it here.", he finished as he pointed his finger to the direction where the recorder was. It was lying on the cool grass below where he was seating.

It took a while for Haruhi to realize that something was wrong with the man.

It took a while for her to realize that something was wrong, for his **deceptive** oval lenses conceal his weaknesses until now.

She gasped upon realizing that his beautiful dark eyes were fixated into nothingness. His once intense gaze was now replaced by an empty one.

He was blind!!

But, how?! When?! Why?!

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. Over a thousand questions flooded her mind at once. Yet, her voice was still missing.

"Naoko-san.."

Without thinking, Haruhi picked the recorder up and handed it to the still clueless Kyouya. She watched him as he blindly try to figure out which the 'play' button was.

"Haru.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Do you love me?"

Fujioka Haruhi finally broke down upon hearing the recorded conversation that Kyouya was listening to. That was the final conversation that they had before parting ways five months ago.

The sight of her ex-boyfriend peacefully listening to that conversation was too much to handle. Seeing him at that moment - looking very vulnerable and helpless - pained her the most. Not only was Kyouya blind now, but he was ten times skinnier than when she last saw him. He was very pale; his lips almost lifeless. His once healthy and thick raven hairs, were now replaced by dry and thin ones. She could even see some portions of his scalp now. This was not the Kyouya she knew.

"Haru."

She immediately looked up when she heard him call her name; however, she realized that he didn't call her at all. He was just speaking loudly to himself, recording his every word.

"I know that I won't probably be here anymore when you hear this, but I'll say it anyway.", he began.

"First of all, I want to apologize for the pain that I've caused you. I am so mean, am I not?"

_Sigh_

"I always hear from Fuyumi-neesan how hard you cry every single day since I left you... To be honest, I was hurt as well."

"I didn't really want to leave you at all... But I have no choice... I cannot let you suffer with me. I don't want you to suffer with me."

_Pause_

"I always wanted to spend my lifetime with you, and you know that.", he continued.

"But I can't." A single tear came from his right eye.

His shoulders started to shake, as he fight back the tears forming on the corners of his eyes.

"When I had learned about my condition, five months ago, I realized how stupid I really am."

"I am stupid to think that I can get everything I want."

"I am stupid not to know that, in reality, we do not really hold our future... That in reality, we do not really know what will happen next."

"I was stupid to believe that I am indestructible... I was stupid to act as if I am a God... I was stupid to think that I am above most people.. That I am of superior level.", he whispered.

"Now, I realized my mistakes... You are right Haruhi, regardless of the riches that I have, I am still a human, just like everyone else. Nothing more."

"And yes, my money couldn't help me this time. I've consulted the best doctors in the world, bought the most expensive medicines, and tried the latest inventions in the field of health care. I did the best that I can, just to be able to live for you.... but I can't."

"I'm sorry, Haru. I guess, I failed you."

She cannot bear the heartache anymore. Why was Kyouya speaking like this? This was not him! There's no way it was him!

This was just a dream, she told herself! No, a nightmare!

She wanted to run away; she wanted to escape this place! Yet, she can't.

"I don't know how much more time I have.", he sadly said.

"But I can feel that my body is about to give up anytime soon."

"Each day that I wake up, I feel how much blessed I am. Blessed, that for another day, I am given another chance to hear how much you love me." He smiled in a bittersweet way. "Your voice keeps me going, Haru. In the darkness, your voice is the only thing that guides me.."

"Thank you very much for everything... For the love you've given me... For the support... For giving meaning to my life..."

Pause.

"I love you so much, Haruhi... If only I have_ told_ you all of my feelings when I had the chance. If only I have _showed_ you all of my feelings when I had the chance." his voice full of regrets.

"If only could spend my last day with you.... If only I could hug you one last time."

Tears, shed for almost five months now, finally broke free from his eyes. He couldn't control his emotions anymore.

"If only I can hear you speak, for one last time before I die."

"If only, Haruhi."


End file.
